Anti-reflection (AR) coatings have been applied on the ophthalmic lenses for the benefit of increase in visual comfort and reduction in eyestrain and fatigue by eliminating distracting reflections and ghost images. However, AR coated lenses today are about 19% in the United States, compared to 60% in Europe,and to 80% in Japan. Most all superstores cannot afford the million-dollar cost of vacuum AR coating equipment. The requirement of centralized coating laboratories means that the fabrication laboratories lose control of the prescription for up to five working days. In the ophthalmic retail market today, one hour service is advertised constantly, and therefore a three-to-five day turn around on AR coated lenses is resisted. Chemat Technology has successfully developed a low cost spin-on AR coating technology. The our success has led to the request to develop the technology to can make a pair of AR coatings within 20 minutes in order to support the one hour service in commercial market. During Phase I research, we have successfully developed fast cured spin-on AR coating technology, and have demonstrated the technology to LensCrafters in partnership with Vision Ease Lens. A pair of AR coatings is made actually in 17.5 minutes. The coating has met the requirements of the customer - LensCrafters. In this proposed Phase II research, we plan to optimize the coating process developed in Phase I, integrate the scratch resistant coating, design and fabricate Chemalux 300T Spin-On AR Coating System (coating a pair of lenses at one time). We will work closely with our partners and customers to fully develop this fast AR coating technology and commercialize it with them. The process is expected to produce AR coating at half cost of current vacuum AR coating. The low coating equipment cost and short processing time enable optical retailers to deliver AR coated lenses to the client within one hour. The intrinsic low cost and fast delivery will definitely increase the percentage of US AR coated lenses, thus benefit the American society.